


Say You Love Me

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s02e19 Rumours, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Dave has a question to ask Kurt.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place back in the Rumours episode in season 2 when they’re doing Fleetwood Mac. Because I don’t know, that’s just what came to mind when I started writing this. So yeah. Anyway I hope you like it! Originally posted to tumblr in 2013.

“Dude, I need to talk to you.”

_‘Cause when the loving starts and the lights go down_  
And there’s not another living soul around  
Then you woo me until the sun comes up  
And you say that you love me

Dave glanced over at the other kids walking past, looking at him strangely, like it was the most unusual thing in the world for him to be talking to Kurt. Which, sure, maybe it was, but still. Dave sighed and curled in on himself a little. Hiding away from the rest of the world was damn near impossible (unless he happened to possess some power of invisibility or something that he didn’t know about but that probably wasn’t the case; he wasn’t nearly lucky enough for that, no matter how much he wished he was) but he could certainly try. 

“Dude,” he tried again.

No answer.

Was Kurt actually _ignoring_ him? Dave hadn’t done anything to him lately or even any of his little Glee club friends so what the hell was his deal?

“_Kurt_,” he said, louder this time. It seemed to work.

Kurt jumped, startled, as he clutched his chest, breathing hard, and yanked out the earphones. “God, do you _have_ to sneak up on me like that? Give me a freaking heart attack, why don’t you?”

Dave could hear the words of some Fleetwood Mac song blaring out of them.

_Baby, baby, hope you’re gonna stay away”_  
‘Cause I’m getting weaker, weaker everyday  
I guess I’m not as strong as I used to be  
And if you use me again it’ll be the end of me

Dave raised an eyebrow. “_Say You Love Me_?”

Kurt blinked. “Excuse me?”

“The song,” said Dave, pointing to the iPod in Kurt’s hand.

Right. “It’s Fleetwood Mac week in Glee club so I’m trying to get more familiar with them,” said Kurt, trying not to come off as too defensive. “They aren’t exactly Broadway, you know. Plus, they came out about twenty years before I was even born, so.”

“You don’t have to, like, explain yourself to me or whatever.”

Kurt grabbed his English notebook and closed his locker, putting the iPod and headphones in his bag. “So. Why are you here?”

Dave scratched his head. “I, uh. I sort of needed to talk to you.”

Kurt started toward his class, giving Dave no choice but to follow. “So talk.”

Dave took a deep breath, trying to gather up any courage he possibly had left. It had taken enough just for him to approach Kurt in the first place. “I wanted to know if you would go to the Lima Bean today after school. With me.”

Kurt stopped walking, standing in the middle of the hallway as everyone else ran off toward class. He was silent for a moment, not sure what he should say. “Oh,” he finally settled on. “I… I don’t kno-”

“You don’t have to answer right now,” said Dave, trying to backpedal. “But I’ll, uh, I’ll be there at four and if you show up then great, if not that’s cool, too, I won’t be hurt or whatever. But I’ll be there either way.” Dave ran off before Kurt could say anything or even react, really.

But as the bell rang he knew he would be there. Dave was being seriously cryptic and Kurt’s curiosity had been more than piqued.

And with what Dave would say later on that day, Kurt was definitely right to wonder.

_I want to know how to come out._

_fin._


End file.
